Crash and Burn
by Demarcating Psychiatrist
Summary: I wish this didn't exist. I'll try and delete.


**Enjoy Shadow! I still hate Myron with all my heart.**

 **Huehue I am also gonna say he's alot younger and he just likes his stache and gray hair.**

 **Idiot likes the look.** **And yes, there is cursing soooo**

 **Lololol**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000**

Freezing.

Fridgid.

Those were some words that came to your mind when you landed in the powdery snow below. And just why were you there? Well...

 ** _*Flashback*_**

Being fearless and whatnot you thought you could travel through the storm that was fast approaching you.

As you travled along the dark clouds thunder began clapping and lightning flickered as the rain poured down.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea" you mumbled to yourself. Another streak of lightning flashed almost hitting your blimp. Then another and another and another. Good thing you've mastered the way of the blimp in Monkey Wrench Island (and somewhat calmly) manurvered around the bolts of plasma. Was this Zeus' revenge? All you did was stop him from taking over the world of Poptropica. Either way you weren't gonna let some old fuck stop you from reaching your destination.

Then, as it seemed Zeus himself got bored, the bolts stopped. You let out a sigh of relief.

"Ha! Thought you can shoot me down you 1000 year old fucker??! Well think again!"

You yelled triumphiantly at the sky. Just then a brilliant white light flashed across the sky and you swore you could smell smoke. Looking up you began to scream in fear. Your blimp was on fire and it was evident now it was starting to go down.

Internally panicking you knew you had to do something! But what? Quickly looking around the basket of your blimp you saw it. A green backpack buried beneath all your island medallions. It was a parachute that you thought was just there for being there. Time to put it into use! You quickly snatched it and made a jump for it. Pulling the string the shute and you went up in a sharp tug. Turning around and looking up, you saw your blimp burning before taking a sharp plummet.

And that's how you got marooned on a snowy land with nothing but your wits.

 ** _End of flashback with a timeskip_**

The last few days have been grueling. When you first landed you had to fight nature against the odds and make a fire. After somehow making it through the night the very next day you had to catch a fish in some hell frozen over pond because you were **STARVING.** Suffice to say you did.

You were walking through the wilderness and by some miracle you came across and radio tower! But as luck would have it there was no radio. Now you were scavenging the nearby area for supplies to make one. Almost dying in a crashed plane that was destined to fall down a ravine you got out with your radio. The last thing you needed.

Letting out a nervous laugh you noticed a little slip of paper that got stuck to the radio. Carefully pealing it off, you read aloud "Don't trust MVB."

 _MVB?_ You thought. _What could that mean? Merry Valentines Birthday? Most valuable baby?_ You shook away the thoughts and didn't think anymore of it.

 ** _*More timeskip*_** After putting frogs to shame by jumping up the radio tower you began working on the radio. Thank the Gods some person but instructions on how to make a battery hence why you were on your little quest in the first place...

Putting the finishing touches on the radio with the alternate battery and hoping for the best you flipped the switch to "on." Your heart fluttered when you heard static. You began to frantically speak hoping someone would hear.

"Mayday Mayday! I am stranded in the middle of the woods on a seemingly abandoned radio tower! Please, if anyone is out there, help me!"

More static. Your heart racing you were going to try again when a rough, British voice broke the silence.

"We read you. Stand where you are and we'll send a choper." The voice instructed.

You piped up in excitement. "Thank you! Might I ask who you are though?"

The voice came back through. "The name is Myron Van Buren, love. Stay where you are."

Stay where you are? Where the hell else were you going to go?! Certainly not back in the woods. And did he just call you "love?" You blushed at the thought. No one has really told something like that to you... And you had to admit his voice was kinda sexy... No! Stop it! You don't even know who this guy is! For all you know he can be some nut who murders people!

And the name...Myron Van Buren... Suddenly a thought clicked. **_MVB... Don't trust MVB the note said._**

Suddenly you heard the sound of a helicopter in the distance. Springing up you wave your arms desperately forgetting about your little epiphany. As if on cue the helicopter quickly flew over you and dropped a ladder. And without a second thought you jumped on and began to fly, clinging tight to the ladder.

Time passed and you were trying your best to climb up into the 'copter because damn they were flying fast. As if someone read your thoughts the chopper slowed down. Looking up you saw a peculiar man peering down right back at you.

"Come on love! Don't want you to fall down to your death! We thought you could climb the ladder but that was bad judgememt on our part."

He gave out a hardy chuckle and extended a hand out towards you. Closing in on reaching the top, you reached for his hand. He grabbed your hand back a pulled you into the helicopter.

Trying to brush off the anxiety of clinging for your life you looked up at the man who saved you. He was certainly taller than you. He wore a pelt hat with what appeared teeth brimming the lining. The clothes was hunting-esque. The shirt was a dirt brown button up top with two pockets coupled by olive green pants and boots pulled up to his knees.

You noticed the brown satchel he wore and the teeth(?) necklace. He had grayish hair with a grayish moustache and a scar under his right eye. A voice broke your thoughts.

"See something you like love?" You quickly snapped out of your thoughts and tried to hide your blush.

"N-no! I was just thinking about how I will get to my next destination!" You quickly replied.

He laughed and gave a cheeky grin. "An adventurer are ya? Same for me! Nothing like the thrill of the hunt!"

You quickly smiled and nodded. "My name is Shadow!" You blurted out.

The look was one of a quizic look. "Shadow huh? What a unique name?"

Nodding again you replied "And are you Myron Van Buren?"

"That I am lass!"

Looking back and out the window, he began "It was nice speaking to you darling but I have to help my pilot! The sun is setting and poor Winston has terrible eyesight in the dark! Why don't you relax and sit down and I will chat with you more!"

You nodded and Myron laughed.

"Talk to you soon love!" And he disappeared behind the metal door.

You don't know how or when you fell asleep a familiar voice called your name.

"Shadow, Shadow!"

Startled you opened your eyes to be greeted by your hero.

"Oh hi Myron!" You yawned and stretched. "Where are we?" The sound of helicopter blades still evident.

Myron dispalyed a prideful smile and spoke loudly. "Why at my mansion of course!" That snapped you wide awake.

"A MANSION??" You screamed. Myron smiled.

"Yes! But we're going to have to jump a few feet in the air so my butler can park the helicopter!" He said as he stopped in front of an opening with the moonlight gleaming in.

Nodding, you followed him and your anxiety started to well up. You were reminded on how you had to jump off your burning blimp to the cold, cold unforgiving bitch that was nature. You swore your breath was picking up and you were becoming rigid.

Myron stared at you in concern with furrowed brows. "Are you okay love?"

You quickly shook your head. "Sorry... I was just remembering that I jumped when my blimp was going down."

Pondering for a moment, Myron's face lit up. "Why don't you grab my hand and we will jump together!"

You were taken aback "W-what!?"

"C'mon love, it's only a 6 foot drop and you'll be falling with someone!"

Thinking at his offer you agreed. Grabbing his hand the two of you jumped landing in the soft dirt below.

"See! Not to bad! Now let us make haste to my mansion" He quickly walked ahead. Probably to unlock the door.

Falling behind you thought to yourself.

 ** _Maybe this won't be so bad..._**

 **End**


End file.
